Surviving High School
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: The Digimon Frontier group try to get through a day at school, and have come up with ten ways to survive high school through their own mistakes.


_DD: Alright! This is the Digimon Frontier group's foolproof guide to surviving high school/secondary school! The rules in the guide each have a one hundred word story to go with them. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Avoid Lockers as Much as Possible.**

Kouji groaned as he sat down beside his friend Takuya, rubbing his head. "Are you okay?" Takuya asked, raising a concerned eyebrow.

"Hit my head off the locker door when I was opening it," Kouji replied, wincing due to his throbbing head.

"I don't get why you actually use your locker," Takuya muttered, shaking his head.

Before Kouji could respond, their maths teacher entered the room. "Okay everyone; take out your books," she called as she walked towards the board.

Kouji's face paled and Takuya smirked. "You forgot it in your locker, didn't you?"

* * *

**Never Use the School Bathrooms.**

Chiaki stared apprehensively at the door in front of her. "I don't think I can do this, Izumi-chan…"

"Chiaki-chan. It. Is. A. _Bathroom_," Izumi emphasised. "It will be fine!"

Chiaki hesitated again before swallowing. She pushed the door open, trying to hide a slight tremble. The rank smell that resembled something that had died a month previously immediately hit her as the door closed behind her.

She gagged and ran back out to Izumi, covering her mouth and nose with her uniform jumper.

"What happened?" Izumi asked in confusion.

Chiaki just shook her head. "Never…again…"

* * *

**No Matter What They Say, Do Not Eat Canteen Food.**

"You're seriously going to eat that…_ thing_?" Izumi asked, staring at Takuya's plastic plate of curry.

"Even I have better standards, and I'll eat practically anything," Junpei snorted.

Takuya just shrugged as he sat down. "I forgot my lunch and I have enough money to buy this, therefore I eat it."

The tension was high (not) as Takuya took a bite out of the curry. "See I'm fine," he said after swallowing. Suddenly his face turned pale and he ran towards the bathroom.

The duo just smirked. "We warned him."

* * *

**Don't Make it Exceedingly Obvious if you Don't Have Homework Completed.**

Takuya swallowed and rubbed his sweaty palms on his trouser legs. "But what if she checks it?"

Kouichi pinched the bridge of his nose. "She will if you keep acting so nervous!"

"Really?" Takuya yelped, turning to him, his amber eyes wide in horror.

Kouichi's hand met his forehead as the woman at the front of the room turned to glare at Takuya. "Kanbara-kun! If you think you can waste my time by talking in my class, you can tell me the answer for this question!"

Takuya blanched. _Shoot._

* * *

**Do Not Express Your Love for Frozen.**

"Hey, did you guys see _Frozen_?" Kouichi asked as he dropped his bag by his locker, where his friends were standing.

"That's been out for a while now, Kouichi-kun," Teruo pointed out.

"Yeah, but I only saw it recently," Kouichi explained. "It's awesome!"

Instantly, all four of them groaned. "No it's not!"

"Name four reasons why it's not," he said, folding his arms.

"It's a rip-off of _the Lion King,_" Kouji stated flatly.

"The songs suck," Junpei added.

"The Olaf song is better than _Let it Go,_" Izumi deadpanned.

"And it's for kids!"

* * *

**Don't Take Drinks from Classmates.**

"Hey, Katsuharu, do you have a drink?" Takuya asked, his throat parched.

Katsuharu smirked and pulled a bottle of white liquid that looked like milk out of his bag. "Sure; here. You can have it."

"Ah, thanks!" Takuya grabbed the bottle and downed half of it. Instantly, he regretted the action. His vision began to blur and he groaned, clutching his head. "Crud…" All that Katsuharu was doing was laughing.

The bell's loud, obnoxious ring barely made its way through the hazy fog that clouded his mind. _Oh gods… I have three exams now… Shoot…_

* * *

**Take Part in the Musical.**

Kouji stared at the sign in front of him. "You have _got _to be kidding me…" He glanced at Kouichi. "I am _not _signing up for _Mamma Mia_."

"Come on," Kouichi urged with a wide grin as he signed his own name. "You love acting!"

"No I don't."

"Well you're good at it!" Kouichi pointed out. "Plus, think of all the classes you'll get to miss."

"That's the only reason you're doing this?" Kouji asked.

"Do you really want to sit through all the double maths classes until Christmas?"

Kouji blinked. "Okay, sign me up."

* * *

**Don't Sit at the Front of the Room. Or the Back.**

Chiaki sighed in relief as she dropped her bag beside a desk at the front of the classroom. "Finally…" Before she could sit down however, Takuya grabbed her arm. "Hey!"

"We are not sitting there," he told her. "Yoshikuni-sensei always asks everyone in the front for answers."

"Then what about the back?" Chiaki suggested, pointing to where Izumi was sitting with Kouichi.

"Nope; same story." Takuya shook his head as he stopped at a seat near Kouji. "We're sitting here."

"…Why…?"

"She never notices anyone in the middle rows."

* * *

**Don't Bring a Bag with Wheels.**

As soon as she saw Izumi's bag, Chiaki shook her head. "No way; you are not using that bag for school!"

"Why not?" Izumi glanced at her wheelie-bag. "What's wrong with it?"

"It makes you look like an old granny." Chiaki replied. "Everyone will be laughing about it!"

"Yeah, well I don't care what people say," Izumi snorted. "Let them laugh; I don't care."

Chiaki bit her lip before smirking. "So you don't care what Kouichi-kun thinks of it?"

Izumi's cheeks flushed red and she glanced at the bag. It was never seen again.

* * *

**Don't Wear Pink Bras in P.E.**

Izumi gulped slightly as she rooted through her bag. "You've got to be kidding me," she whined.

"What's wrong?" Chiaki queried, looking over her shoulder.

"_This!"_ Izumi hissed, holding up a bright pink bra. "I can't wear this in P.E.!"

"Why not?" Chiaki shrugged.

"I only have a white top!" Izumi whisper-yelled, holding up a white top that would easily show her bra.

"Then why did you pack it?" Chiaki snorted.

"I thought it was white!"

"There's a lesson in this, Izumi-chan," Chiaki sighed. "Pack your bag in the morning rather than one am."

* * *

_DD: Thanks for reading, and guys? Don't be afraid to leave a review. I'm not allergic to them._


End file.
